


You were never mine

by Woosatanxxx



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woosatanxxx/pseuds/Woosatanxxx
Summary: I want to remember this moment forever like it was the climax of my own life. If only Cho Seungyoun is mine forever, I will not bother to feel this insecure.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 5





	You were never mine

I want to remember this moment forever like it was the climax of my own life. If only Cho Seungyoun is mine forever, I will not bother to feel this insecure.

We’re now alone in the dawn where I can only see those lonely eyes of yours. Hearing little groans from you, pains me. Maybe we’re down to our last round my love, I waited long enough for this moment.

You, touching me and holding me into your arms while thrusting inside me. Maybe I succeed, maybe you finally realized that it’s me all along. “I love you Cho Seungyoun” I said.

It’s funny cause you just took your eyes away from me. Or maybe, it’s not funny cause it fucking hurts. I wish I can forever touch your soft lips, embrace your bulky body. If only I can forever stare at your expressive eyes.

Your eyes, your eyes never lies, more expressive than your words. At this moment, as I stare into you, it tells me how much you are hurt, how much you love what we are doing now only if it’s with that one particular person and not me.

My tears finally betray me, for so long I’m holding this inside me. How did I end up sobbing this hard. “hey wooseok, does it hurt should we stop, are you tired already?” seungyoun said while wiping away my tears.

“I’m fine… its just that (sobb) I’m happy you’re here with me.” It’s just one of my lies I’m always telling you… and myself. I flashed a smile in my lips and give him a light fetheary kiss.

This is why I’m so inlove with you, you’re so gentle and considerate. Cho Seungyoun, who often smiles to everyone with his eyes forming a shape of a crescent moon, a man who’s very warm to anyone and would surely take you under his wings.

This charming man on top of me, what more can I ask for? I don’t know when I started loving you those descriptions are just the reasons why I fell harder.

Was because of the day you offer to treat me coffer for a week because you accidentally ruined and spilled my coffee on my outfit the first day we met.

Or maybe the day you found out I’m gay and you never leave my side until I stopped crying remembering how someone outed me when I was not yet ready back in middle school that brought me anxiety every now and then.

Maybe just that one simple day you held my hand so we won’t loose each other in the crowd. Does my heart skipped a beat? Does everything happened in slow motion? Maybe not.

Us were no fairytale nor fluffy and cute love story. I just woke up one day, loving someone who’s in love with someone else.

Now I can’t clearly remember how we end up here in my sheets feeling the summer breeze from the small openings in the window, hitting our naked body. Just one day of August you came to me broken and the rest happened in blurry. You are the Cho Seungyoun, I love but I am just a Kim Wooseok you just wanted to protect , unknowingly you’re the one who will end up hurting me the most. After a long moment of pounding in me, you finally came inside me. It feels amazing like how it supposed to feel but there’s a pain that fangs my heart. I want your heart and soul not just your body. But I’ll take whatever you can give.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter account @justmeeAya


End file.
